Bukubukuchagama
: "Time's up, Momonga onii-chan!" :: -Bukubukuchagama using her voice acting. Bukubukuchagama (ぶくぶく茶釜) is one of the three female guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the older sister of Peroroncino and the creator of Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore. Appearance Bukubukuchagama’s exact race and appearance is unknown. Since Peroroncino described her as an "Odd-looking pink flesh," it seems her appearance is quite grotesque. Personality Bukubukuchagama had a cheerful nature and enjoyed playing pranks on her friends. She can be at times mischievous around her little brother's friend Momonga. When she acts serious, she would often quarrel with Peroroncino, insisting on the notion that the younger brother must obey their older sister. In that regard, Bukubukuchagama's thoughts influenced the relationship between Aura and Mare, a pair of siblings similar to the kind she shared with her brother. Moreover, Bukubukuchagama usually speaks in the high pitch tone she uses for acting. Whenever Bukubukuchagama had to reprimand her brother, she would become a very scary person, as described by the other guild members. Because of that, her tone would suddenly change, and she would use her original deeper voice to scold him. She tends to be mindful of the words spoken by her brother strictly so. For that reason, she would even scold Peroroncino for saying something she doesn't like to hear from him. Background Bukubukuchagama is one of the three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Due to her race, Bukubukuchagama had trouble joining with a party before she met Momonga and Touch Me. After meeting the World Champion, she joins his clan which is Nine's Own Goal prior to the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown guild. The story behind that problem was when Bukubukuchagama was not able to find a party of her own to adventure. She couldn't easily adventure with other players due to her appearance, but with the exception of Touch Me who was the first to volunteer allowed her to join him. In real life, she is a famous voice actress, who often played young girl characters in H-Games to earn money. Bukubukuchagama's younger brother, Peroroncino, who played YGGDRASIL with her, happened to stumble upon one of the H-Games she had played a role in. After discovering that Bukubukuchagama was a voice actor for one of the heroines in the game he wanted to buy and play, her brother lost further interest in it since then. Bukubukuchagama's mainstream stage name happens to be called Kazeumi Kumi. Her old fans used to refer her as Kaze-chin.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) Only in the Web Novel, from a distant past, Bukubukuchagama had once visited the Gigantic Tree within the 6th Floor of Nazarick where her NPCs created by her reside in. When Bukubukuchagama was around, there were several guests who visited there alongside her. They were the female members of Ainz Ooal Gown such as Yamaiko and Ankoro Mocchi Mochi. Along with the subordinates her friends have created. While Bukubukuchagama was staying in the Gigantic Tree, Aura would often be seated on her Bukubukuchagama’s lap. For instance, Aura's dresser was filled with extravagant dresses and feminine clothes selected and then collected by Bukubukuchagama for her NPC to try out wearing. There were remnants of the time where Bukubukuchagama used Aura as a dress-up doll alongside the variety of plushies she has given to her to complement the elf's look.Overlord First Half Chapter 79: Gaiden: Nazarick’s Guardian Aura-chan Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shut-down at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times he had with the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, including Bukubukuchagama. In his lamentation of his fellow guild-mates departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Later, when he meets the Floor Guardians in the 6th Floor, Momonga is surprised by how similar Shalltear’s and Aura’s relationship is to their creators, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas asked Shalltear about her relationship with Aura and why they seem to be on bad terms with each other. Shalltear simply replies that this is the way Peroroncino created her and wonders if Bukubukuchagama made Aura's setting to be at odds with her. She also informs Sebas that Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama are siblings, so in a way, she and Aura are also considered sisters. The group discusses about Bukubukuchagama's job as a voice actor and the powers they assumed she possesses. Because Shalltear has no knowledge about the real world, she assumes that Bukubukuchagama's job as a voice actress has the power to create life.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators Ainz equips Bukubukuchagama's wristwatch before attacking Shalltear with his super-tier spell. During the battle, the voice from his friend's watch began to show its effect, signaling to him the exact time where the battle between them can be finished.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When Aura is working in the construction site in the Great Forest of Tob, Bukubukuchagama's wristwatch given to her by Ainz announces its break time. Despite having no need to rest, eat or sleep because she wears a Ring of Sustenance, she decides to do so because her own master worried about the well being of everyone.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Gathering, Lizardman The Two Leaders Arc Ainz wonders what Bukubukuchagama would do about teaching sex education to Aura and Mare and about sending them to a school for dark elves.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt while Ulbert argued that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. Peroroncino suggested going for some erotic monsters like the Succubus, but he was reprimanded by Bukubukuchagama.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Albedo considers forming a secret unit in search for the remaining Supreme Beings, she suggests to Ainz the conditions for doing so mean keeping the subject a top-notch secret from the other Floor Guardians. Albedo admits her own concern over what kind of action both Aura and Mare would take if it was information regarding Bukubukuchagama.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Aura and Mare suggested a rule where boys should dress like girls, and girls should dress like boys. Ainz is surprised by this suggestion and screamed Bukubukuchagama's name internally. He rejects the idea of thinking it would be like declaring to all parties inside and outside the country that the Sorcerer Kingdom was a nation that valued cross-dressing. Ainz is able to fool Aura and Mare by saying that they are special beings created by Bukubukuchagama and that only they should be dressed the way they are.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc When Ainz told Aura that he was planning to enlist the help of Shalltear during his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, it left the dark elf shocked, considering that she has very limited uses. Seeing how Aura acted the way she did towards Shalltear, it reminded Ainz of the sibling relationship shared between Bukubukuchagama and her younger brother. He remembers Bukubukuchagama's concern whether Peroroncino had been causing problems for her companions to which the latter replied no, making her feel baffled by it that he had not done anything wrong yet. Along the way, he inquires Aura about how she would respond to his orders if it conflicted with her creator Bukubukuchagama's orders, leaving the dark elf uncertain on what to do. Nonetheless, Aura prayed to Bukubukuchagama in hopes of Shalltear being able to successfully complete her mission without problem as she is created by her brother. Meanwhile, Ainz made note of all the rewards he had given out to the NPCs so far for their hard work. One of them was Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch awarded to her creation Aura.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown LandOverlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc During Ainz's fight with Jaldabaoth and the Demon Maids, he states that if Bukubukuchagama and Variable Talisman were here with him, the backliners would not be getting beaten up.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Abilities and Powers Bukubukuchagama is specialized in defensive ability. She had the title of "The Unsinkable." She is very skilled as a player and played the role of a commander. Her swift and accurate judgments, born of long experience with the game, placed her firmly in the top class of YGGDRASIL's players. She was skilled at hate management, which was a difficult task since hate was a hidden value, especially in a data-heavy game like YGGDRASIL. Since the Guild is working together, she had to put the whole team together as a tank. While her character’s stats are low, she is able to compensate that sort of weakness with first-class defensive items. Whenever the whole guild is away, she would hold down the fort for them until they returned. Additionally, she was immune to the negative status effects that undead could inflict her with, like poison or paralysis.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Active * Aegis * Knight's Challenge: It allows the user to increase the hate towards themselves along with the damage done to the target. * Mega Impact * Sacrifice: This skill allows the user to manipulate the Karmic values of its opponent. In exchange to take a great quantity of damage, the target's karma drops to an absolute minimum (Extremely Evil -500). Bukubukuchagama used it on the raid boss Asura as the first step of the Bright King Combo. * Shield Attack * Shield Stun * Transposition * Wall of Jericho Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga As her younger brother's close friend, she got along quite well with Momonga. She gave him a wristwatch with her voice as the alarm. The reason why a mainstream voice actress like herself would affect such a vexing tone was clearly because she wanted to tease Ainz. Momonga trust her skills as a player and followed her instructions. In a sense, he admired her for how she was skilled at hate management, which was a difficult task since hate was a hidden value. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Peroroncino Bukubukuchagama often had a quarrel with him, mainly because she thinks of Peroroncino, as her younger brother, who must act obediently towards her. Her creations, Aura and Mare, reflects her ideal relationship between siblings. Peroroncino had to genuflect before her because she has blackmail material on him from when he was twelve years old. Yamaiko She had a friendly relationship with Yamaiko. She used to call her Yama-chan in the past. Yamaiko said that there is no need for her to sound like a cute child because her normal voice was already pleasant enough, which Bukubukuchagama jokingly replied that she fell in love with her. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Yamaiko trusted her skills as a gamer and would follow her instructions. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Nishikienrai They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Flatfoot Flatfoot thinks that Bukubukuchagama is scary, being scarier than his department chief. Aura Bella Fiora Bukubukuchagama is Aura's creator. Her dominance over Mare is most likely due to her belief that younger brothers should listen to their older sisters. Mare Bello Fiore Bukubukuchagama is Mare's creator. She programmed him to be a pushover whom is constantly ordered around by Aura. This is because of her belief that the younger brothers should listen to their older sisters. She also dressed him like a girl for some unknown reason. Ankoro Mocchi Mochi The two of them get along very well and were really close as companions, a trait that their NPCs inherited. Trivia * In the English publication of the Light Novel, her name was literally translated as "BubblingTeapot." * As a voice actress, she specializes in Loli Characters. * Bubble Bubble (ぶくぶく) is also used as a word to depict a fat person. In fact, she was fat in the past, but she succeeded in losing weight when she played YGGDRASIL. * Bukubukuchagama is also the name of a famous Japanese fairy tale about a shape-shifting raccoon * Shalltear knows that her job is a voice actress, but due to her lack of knowledge about the World of 2138, she misunderstood voice actress as a class that creates life. * According to Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama had a less mainstream stage name, Kazeumi Kumi. Her old fans used to call her Kaze-chin. Bukubukuchagama changed it several times, but she liked it the best. * Suzuki Satoru had a photo of Bukubukuchagama dressed as a princess in a white dress while holding a shield aloft. According to him, it depicts herself happily riding a pumpkin carriage which she, as a girl, has always dreamed of doing.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off Quotes * (Bukubukuchagama's Childish Voice): "Momonga-oniichan! I’m setting the time!" * (To her companions concerning Peroroncino): "Has my stupid little brother given you any trouble?" * (To Peroroncino): "...People might laugh it off at a drinking party, but do you really think you can shout this sort of thing out just because you're among friends?" * (To Peroroncino): "Oi, brat. Do you want me to tell everyone about what you did when you were twelve?" * (To Peroroncino): "...Hey, did I give you permission to shut up? Did that sound like a joke to you? Hah? You'd better—" * (To Peroroncino): "Oi, dumbass brother of mine. Remember this well — mind your manners, even if you get along with people. Especially when you crack your dirty jokes. Don't embarrass me just because you get excited around friends. Got it?" * (To Yamaiko): "Let's not talk about marriage, Yama-chan. You see, I am everyone's idol Chagama-san, so all talk of lovers and weddings are forbidden." * (To Yamaiko): "You shouldn't say that, Yama-chan~ people discover new things because of folks like Ulbert-san who want to find them. Sometimes they might even find a loophole, but that's expected of those shitty devs." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, don't be mistaken. This isn't taking on a hardship, but rather, it's because we're like this that we can take it on at all. Look, in terms of physical damage dealing, defense, magical damage dealing, healing and support, we're probably the most specialized members of Nine's — no, of Ainz Ooal Gown. If I could put a team together to fight that boss, I'd probably pick all of us again." * (To both the Death Knight and Asura): "You're the best, Death Knight-kun! Now look at me, you son of a bitch!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Bukubukuchagama Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Slimes Category:Commanders Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick